MORE THAN WORDS
by HELLACRE13
Summary: There is a lot more than meets the eye with Clark and Diana. Set in the JL/JLU universe.


Author's Note: _This story is set in the DC animated universe. It can be seen as a future scenario of the JL/JLU series. _

* * *

**MORE THAN WORDS**

Superman drummed his fingers on the desktop of the JLA conference table. His fingers started off gently as Ray Palmer, the Atom, droned on about the newest technological addition to the Watchtower.

The Kryptonian's fingers began to tap a little more impatiently as his colleague put up another slide of diagrams and formula.

The whole table began to tremble.

Steel felt his electronic pen go arching across the screen of his personal digital assistant upon which he was writing down notes and drawing diagrams.

The Flash, who was drowsing with one chin on his hand, suddenly felt his elbow go under him and he nearly fell facedown on the table.

"Yow! Blue, watch it!"

Everyone around the table turned to look at Superman. He flushed and raised his hand.

"Sorry, John. Sorry, Wally."

Superman leaned back and tried to concentrate on what was being said. But it was very hard. His mind was just not on what Ray was talking about at this juncture. To compound matters when the Atom finished, J'onn rose to talk some more. Superman couldn't help but watch the timepiece on the wall several times.

He barely heard the Martian Manhunter when he addressed him.

J'onn cleared his throat and repeated, "Clark, you said you will represent us at the next meeting of the Security Council in Rome?"

The Man of Steel looked up. "What did you say?"

J'onn asked a little wryly, "You did not hear what I said?"

Superman coughed, "Er, no."

J'onn gave him a probing stare but repeated his question for the third time.

Superman said hastily, "Oh, yes. Sure. Put me down."

Batman gave him a look and his lips twitched but he said nothing.

Superman frowned at him. He mentally chided himself to try to concentrate on the meeting. Unconsciously he picked up a pen and began to play with it. He was gently tapping the end of the pen on his knuckles when a beeping sound came through.

Flash groaned. "Oh God, not an emergency now! I'm starving!"

The Manhunter seemed to listen in his ear piece for a moment and said, "No, Green Lantern says it is just Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl coming back in from Almerac."

The pen flipped over and went flying so fast, J'onn had to duck as it embedded itself in the wall behind him.

Flash gave Superman an impatient look. "Clark, now you're being annoying! I do the fidgeting in this town!"

Batman spoke up before Superman could reply "I need to get back to Gotham soon. Can we finish this meeting, please?"

J'onn sighed and pulled out the pen. "Yes. It seems I am trying even Superman's patience." He handed the pen back to Clark who was looking a little sheepish. The Manhunter gave him another look but shook his head as if a little puzzled by something.

"Thanks, J'onn. Sorry. At least I was not sleeping," he remarking, looking at Flash with a smile.

Flash protested, "Hey, I was not sleeping!"

J'onn cleared his throat. "Wally, you were. Now, I want everyone to give me their time tables so I can complete the next quarter's roster."

Batman was already rising.

"And, the next meeting will be on Friday...if you cannot make it, please let me know…"

Everyone was on their feet now and looking to file out the room. Outside were the members who were on the next shift. It included Green Lantern, Shining Knight, Black Canary and Firestorm. The former was coordinating and the others were being dispatched to various situations that required their help.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were talking to Green Lantern. When the group from the conference room trooped out, they looked up to smile and greet them.

Batman, the Martian Manhunter and Flash could not hang around. After pleasantries, they teleported out. The Steel and the Atom headed to the lab. Only Superman stayed back for the time being to chat.

Wonder Woman had taken a seat near a console. She was about to write up the report before she went off shift.

Superman stood nearby and asked her, "So how did it go?"

She answered, "We managed well enough."

"Maxima gave no trouble?"

"She was a bit stubborn but common sense prevailed with her eventually. She signed the treaty. She asked after you."

Green Lantern intervened. "Oh no, she's still not carrying the torch for him, is she? You know she nearly had him marry her?"

Wonder Woman looked up at Superman. "No. Superman never told me that story."

Their eyes held each others for several seconds.

Superman turned to idly play with some papers on a console. "I had lost my memory and they picked me up drifting in space. She was impressed by my abilities and because Almerachis are compatible with Kryptonians, she wanted me for her consort. Fortunately, my memory came back in time and I did not take up her offer."

Diana bent her head and began to type. "Oh, I see. No wonder you were not keen to go on this mission."

"Thanks for taking it for me. I owe you one."

She said lightly, "You're welcome."

Hawkgirl sighed. "Well, I'm tired. That mission took a whole two weeks and I could do with some down time." She leaned against Green Lantern. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll come home as soon as I can," he replied and kissed her cheek.

As she left, Green Lantern looked at Superman. "What about you? No hot dates?"

Superman smiled good-naturedly and shook his head. "I've some work to finish up and as it's quiet, I'll be in my quarters."

Green Lantern sat down after he left. "You know, he is as bad as Bruce?"

Wonder Woman looked up. "What do you mean?"

"It's all work and no play. Clark is a dull boy. He's not even trying."

"Well, not everyone is as lucky as you and Shyera, John. One can try but it does not always work out. Clark has so much to contend with as Superman. There are not many women who can deal with that."

"I guess. But he's very closed off about his private life. Fact, worse than Bruce. Bruce still gets some dates in. Wasn't he dating Lois Lane?"

Diana shrugged and resumed typing. "I really don't know."

Green Lantern gave her a curious look. "What about you?"

Diana's shoulders stiffened. "Me?"

"Yeah? You got a hot date all lined up after you're done there?"

Diana seemed to relax a little. "No. No date."

"You need to get out, Diana. Enjoy yourself. What about that pilot you went to that fundraiser with? I mean, why aren't the men tripping over themselves to date you is beyond me."

Diana gave him an amused look. "My work as Ambassador, League duties and charity groups take up much of my time but I do not need a date to get out or enjoy myself, John."

He smiled apologetically. "I hear you…I hear you… but make sure you do take time for yourself. You and Shyera have been away for two weeks. You need to unwind."

Her lips turned up a little. "I will try."

* * *

Wonder Woman took the elevator that led down to the sleeping quarters. Most people only used their rooms temporarily but for her, Shyera and J'onn the Satellite had been their home. Only now Shyera had moved in with John and J'onn himself had found the love of an earth woman and resided in China.

Only she remained and it used to be very hard watching them all go off to their homes when a shift was over. It had reinforced how alone she was in the world still. But now she suddenly did not mind so much. She was smiling as she walked out of the elevator and down the long corridor towards her room. The less people in the better really.

She reached her door but she did not stop and punch the code to let herself in. She continued onwards, going around a corner and reaching the last door on that floor.

Her heart was beating rather rapidly now. She stood there. Knowing he could hear it. She did not even have to knock.

The door slid open and Superman stood on the threshold. He was wearing only his tights and carried a towel in one hand. Diana found her eyes falling upon the wide expanse of his muscular chest. Aphrodite, he really was so beautiful.

He leaned against the frame with a shoulder. He said, with a raised brow, "You took a while."

She replied primly, "It was a long mission. I had to write a long report."

He stepped aside and gestured politely. "Come in. I was going to have a shower."

She entered and said as the door slide behind her. "Well, I do need one myself."

The Amazon Princess found herself crushed against the broad chest. Fingers entangled themselves in her hair as he dropped the towel.

Lips claimed hers. They were hungry. Almost greedy. He was like a man that had been starved. She responded eagerly. Strong hands swept her off her feet. She felt giddy as he placed biting kisses down her neck.

"This fortnight seemed to never end," he muttered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I'm here now."

Superman carried Wonder Woman into the on suite shower.

* * *

Amid the steaming jet spray from the shower, Clark watched the water sluice down her flawless body. It was like seeing her for the first time. Smooth and long limbed and so feminine, even with all that power she possessed. Diana was perfection. In every way.

He still had to pinch himself to believe they were lovers.

It had happened four months ago. They had been thrown together in a particularly difficult and emotional mission. It had started out so innocently. She had cried one night on his shoulder after witnessing many deaths and he had held her and kissed her. Held her because it had seemed the only natural thing to do. Kissed her because she had felt and smelt so good and because he couldn't bear to see pain in her eyes. Her reaction, suffice to say, had not been one of aversion. The resulting passion had taken them both by surprise.

Later he had apologized. She had been vulnerable and he had taken advantage. And there was Bruce and Lois, who they had been pursuing with no success. Diana had stopped his rambling with a heartfelt kiss of gratitude and they had ended up making love again. They had been two lonely people and sex for one night might have just been enough. After all, being colleagues was enough to complicate matters. They could not afford to compromise their friendship and working relationship. One night should have been enough.

But it wasn't.

He couldn't stop himself now if he tried and Lois was the farthest thing from his mind. He hoped Diana was not thinking of anyone either. He didn't think she was as infatuated with Bruce any more. She was not as angry as she used to be. She laughed more as well. He wondered if he had anything to do with that. He just knew that he needed and wanted her as much as she seemed to him.

Diana's hands smoothed their way up his chest and linked themselves about his neck. She had taken off her bracelets. Her wrists looked strange bared. And he knew the cost to her to be this vulnerable. He pressed his mouth down to hers again, coaxing her lips to part for him. She eagerly allowed him entry. His tongue melded and dueled with hers. Diana groaned and almost protested as his lips moved from her mouth and went downwards. She watched breathlessly as he moved down to her breasts.

Hands kneaded and massaged the high, firm globes, fingers teasing their dusky rose nipples. He bent and gently kissed and grazed the taut buds with his lips and teeth. Diana gasped and when he his tongue lapped each one, she gripped his dripping locks and arched her back.

Clark's mouth on her flesh did wonderful things to her. It was a kind of exquisite torture that sets the rest of her body aflame. Strange mewling sounds were coming out her throat. Nonsensical sounds. Wanton sounds. Her mother and sisters would be stunned and ashamed. But she did not care about that right now. She gasped as a hand slid downwards and found where she was aching to be touched the most. She did not think two weeks apart from him would have such an effect on her.

She wanted him so badly. It was like a hunger she did not expect. Every night she had thought of him. Her body had even burned for him as she lay alone in the bed in Almerac thinking and counting the days when she would return. And going by how he was touching her and how his body was already aroused, she thought with pride that he must feel the same way. She wanted to tell him how she felt but somehow she couldn't. It was hard to string words together when he was creating havoc within her but part of her wanted to say something to quantify this passion they had. These emotions they were creating within each other.

His thumb was stroking and caressing the sensitive nub and she whimpered when he gently parted and slipped a finger inside her. Her hips moved against his ministrations. His free hand continued to squeeze her breasts and his lips suckled the throbbing tips. She let out a half sobbing gasp as slivers of pleasure stabbed her and radiated out from her belly to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Diana felt him lift her. She wanted him inside her and he perhaps knew it. A man with super senses could very well see and smell the effect he was having on her. Diana gripped his shoulders with her fingers and wrapped her long legs about his waist. Her lips parted as he helped her ease down upon him.

She gasped as she savored his heat and hardness.

Clark groaned, welcoming her warmth and tightness.

They held onto each other for a moment. Still and silent. She looked down at his face, wet and damp from the water still spraying over them both. She caressed it and her voice quavered, "I missed you."

Clark's blue eyes softened and he brought her mouth down to his own and kissed her fiercely. Diana felt her back press against the cold tiles. Hands dug into her flesh and held her hips firm as he thrust up into her.

She let out a guttural moan and wrapped an arm around his neck and steadied herself with her other hand against the glass door of the shower. Her hips moved in tandem with his. She had always been a fast learner. Be it learning how to use a new weapon or skill. Clark had always been a patient man and a good mentor. They were a good combination in many ways, be it sparring, fighting back to back and sharing duties. It perhaps was no surprise making love followed this formula.

They had made love enough times now for her to understand what her body wanted and what he needed from her. She knew they could not let go as hard as they were capable of for fear of shaking the whole satellite. None of their colleagues knew Superman and Wonder Woman were lovers. And they both wanted to keep it that way. They had both been very careful around J'onn, using the techniques he had taught them to block their thoughts. It was not that they were ashamed but for two people who had to give so much of their time to the world, they needed to keep this to themselves. For now.

Making love furiously was reserved for the Fortress and that mountain top they did it upon just before she left for Almerac. She enjoyed when they did that but tonight she just wanted to cherish communion with his flesh and Clark had shown her that slower love making was just as intense.

His strokes were measured and deep and each one moving her upwards, almost grinding her against the wall. She could hear the tiles crack. She wanted to scream but Hera, help them, she could not risk it. Her nails raked his back and Diana bit down on the tough skin of his shoulder as she felt herself begin to spasm around him. He groaned. He was a man who could withstand blasts and bullets and the sharpness of her nails and teeth on his skin, only added to his pleasure.

Clark pulled her away from the wall and holding her tightly gave a final hard thrust. He shuddered as he let go and joined her in the throes of ecstasy.

* * *

Diana's hair trailed along his torso as her fingers and lips moved downwards.

Clark watched her fingers curl around his throbbing manhood and her lips close over him. He groaned and set his teeth, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair as he held her gently.

It was an agony that he relished. The sight of her kneeling between his thighs, her ruby lips around him, teasing him, tasting him, was so erotic. Clark gritted and suddenly reached down to pull her upwards. It would definitely be over for him if she continued that and he didn't want that yet. Not until he ensured she had reach her own peak.

Diana was rolled under him and he was kissing her again. They were lying on his mattress which Clark had been smart enough to lay on the floor. They had broken her bed already. He had managed to weld it back with his heat vision but it was not good to accommodate them anymore.

His lips moved down her body once more. Her breasts, having been stimulated before, were so sensitive to his touch; she writhed as he kissed and caressed them. This time he took a long, circuitous route around her body, teasing her, gently biting and lapping. Diana grabbed the bed sheets and let out a long desperate moan as he teased her core with his lips and tongue.

She threw her head back and moaned, "Hera…!" The rush of warmth and feeling was so pleasurable it bordered on agony. Diana bucked under him. Not knowing if she wanted to pull him in closer or push him off.

Clark held her firmly and she felt her head spin as she reached and found her pinnacle. She was shuddering and limbs trembling when he moved above her and entered her in one fluid motion.

He gritted his teeth. The feeling of being one with this woman was like nothing he could describe. No matter how many times they did this. It was intense. He could hardly believe they had just done this in the shower. Each time he wanted more of her. Wanted to give more of himself to her. She was the only one he could this with and not be scared he would hurt her.

Diana wrapped her arms around him and raised her hips, meeting his thrusts. She rolled with him, suddenly atop him, and this time she dictated the pace. She braced herself, her hands on his chest and she moved above him. Slowly. Grinding herself upon him. Moving up. Hovering. Moving down.

Clark's hands cupped her breasts as they swayed above him. She panted. Sweat was beading her skin and trickled down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He tasted it off her skin. Her breathing was ragged now. Her face bore a look of desperation that mirrored his.

She hips quickened as did his. Her lips suddenly parted as she felt her muscles clench and that intense heat and waves of pleasure reverberate through her being.

His name was torn from her lips and he had enough presence of mind to capture her mouth in a deep kiss, absorbing her feverish cries.

He closed his eyes and felt his own body surrender and his essence pour out of his body into hers. It was like drowning by sensation and being swept away by a wave of emotion. A loss of control that was frightening as it was addictive.

They lay together panting. Hearts racing.

Slowly she rolled off him and he took her in the crook of his arm. She laid her head on his shoulder. His skin was damp too. He dropped a kiss on her hair and pulled the light blanket over them. It was not that they could ever be cold but it was a protective, even gallant, gesture. Just like when he had wrapped his cape around them on the mountain top.

They laid in companionable and gentle silence.

She idly stroked his chest when she suddenly giggled.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

"John told me I should unwind tonight. He thinks I need to have fun and need to date. He says your life is ..."

"Dull. I know." Clark smiled and played with her long, raven tresses. It was like silk under his fingers. "Little does he know, huh?"

Diana smiled and repeated with a look of smug satisfaction. "Little does he know. I wonder if anyone suspects."

"I wouldn't put it past Bruce not to guess. He gave me a funny look earlier."

"Nothing goes past him," she agreed. "I hope he doesn't."

Clark lifted upon his elbow to look down at her. She had a beautiful afterglow and looked so sexy with her hair rumpled, and her limbs wrapped lazily around his. There were reddish marks on her neck, and her lips were swollen from his kisses. They would fade very soon but it gave him a strange feeling of possessiveness seeing it.

Normally they tried not to talk about Bruce or Lois. It was an unspoken rule. But he found himself asking anyway.

"Would you care if Bruce knows?"

Diana's blue eyes looked into his. She could see the troubled look and obvious question in them. She responded by reaching up to brush back the forelock that kissed his brow. It fell back even after a few seconds. Her fingers ran down his cheek.

"No, Clark," was all that she simply said.

It was enough. He took her hand and kissed the fingers tenderly.

"So you haven't even asked me about Maxima…" he began teasingly, as he lay back down.

Diana snuggled closer. "What more is there to know? You said you didn't care for her that way. And you're here with me."

He said playfully, "Well, she might have decided to make a visit and do some abducting. You never know."

Diana said light heartedly, "And I would tell her you are mine. Barring that I could fight her for you."

Clark chuckled. This was what he treasured about Diana. She was not like any of the women he had been with. No tantrums. No tears. No drama queen angst. Just honesty. And so much warmth. It was unique to have someone he had just been intimate with to just talk openly and not lie or watch what he had to say.

He couldn't help but wonder how it would be to do this with her as Clark. Not Superman. To have her between the sheets in his apartment. To cook for her. Take her to a movie. To tell his parents she was more than a friend to him. So much more.

She asked softly, "You look so serious now. What are you thinking?"

He turned on his side and faced her. His cerulean blue eyes were earnest. "What is this we have here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder where this is going."

"Clark, I don't know what the future brings but I know I am grateful for this."

"It's not just sex, is it?"

Diana felt her heart throb and she whispered, "I hope not."

His eyes absorbed her expression. She looked so wistful. He suddenly blurted out, "Diana, I lo…"

Her fingers stopped the words from his lips. There were tears in her eyes as she choked, "Don't say it."

He looked at her painfully. "I just hoped…"

She whispered, "I don't want to lose you. I couldn't bear it."

He looked puzzled now. "I don't understand."

"The Fates never like to see beings too happy. I know how I felt when you died once and you were just my friend. I cannot tempt the Fates." She took his hand and rested it on her heart, and said tremulously, "I am content."

The simple words belied the heartfelt emotion in eyes. He took her into his arms and whispered, "Diana, I will be here for you. Always."

Diana held him tightly. "Thank you, Clark."

Tears spiked her lashes.

"Amazons don't cry," he reminded her gently.

"I have something in my eyes," she said hastily and drew the blanket like a little girl over her head.

Clark laughed and bent under the blanket too. He dragged his fingers across the plain of her torso. "Sure, whatever you say." They grazed her sides and fingers crept closer to her armpit. Diana yelped.

Clark looked impressed. "Oh my, I have found someone's Achilles Heel."

He tickled her and she wriggled and laughed helplessly. "Clark…Clark…S-stop!"

"Make me," he challenged, not stopping his onslaught.

Diana suddenly rolled, using her strength, so she was straddling him, her hands curling about his wrists and bringing it up over his head. "I think you should know better to throw the glove down to an Amazon."

He smiled and looked up appreciatively at her. The sheet had fallen to her waist.

Diana demanded. "Well?"

"Well, I think I could get out of this but the question is: do I want to?" he mused huskily.

Diana gave him sultry smile. "You could try."

He studied her beautiful face as her luxuriant hair fell over her shoulders and contrasted against her skin, enhancing the outer curves of her breasts. Clark vowed mentally to try. Just not very hard.


End file.
